nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Shamitri
"Shamitri" is a member of NSC since 11th of July 2007, the first participation on NSC games was in Idols Spin-Off, Raquel Guerra with the song "Fame" reach the 8th placement. Facts about Shamitri Capital: Lisabonna Other cities: Puerto and Faro Languages: Portuguese and English Inhabitants: 10 000 000 Broadcaster: ShamiTV Neighbours: Lusiti, Liturestia, Vorhota, Lolee and the microstate Xanadu Shamitri in Nation Song Contest Achievements NSC 8 Shamitri made their debut in NSC 8. The entry was chosen by internal selection. Shamitri failed to qualify for the final and finished at 22th, with 50 points. NSC 9 After the disappointing result in NSC 8, ShamiTV decided to creat a Nation Final - Festival da Canção de Shamitri. A total of 8 songs were selected internally, but in the end the viewers of ShamiTV decide the winner. 1.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' Kate Ryan with the french song Désenchantée qualified for the final ending in top 10, the result in the final was 9th place with 99 points. NSC 10 '''2.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' NSC 11 '3.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' *''WC - Wild Card'' NSC 12 In NSC 12, ShamiTV decide to select a german group Monrose, for the 4th Festival da Canção de Shamitri only 3 songs of Monrose fight for a spot in NSC. '4.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' NSC 13 '5.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' NSC 14 '6.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' NSC 15 '7.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' For the 7th edition of the Festival da Canção de Shamitri, ShamiTV decided that the festival had only 5 songs for the evaluation of other countries because would be much easier to vote and thus more votes in this National Final would been received. But in this edition of Festival da Canção de Shamitri, the choice was very careful, only 5 songs with potential and with a little originality win a place in the greatest musical event of Shamitri. In the end, Vanessa Mae took a secured victory with a large distance (20 points) to the 2nd place, in this case Ronan Keating & Rita Guerra. NSC 16 '8.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' For the 8th edition of the Festival da Canção de Shamitri, ShamiTV decided to continue with the format of the final with 5 songs but with sometinhg new: for the second time in Shamitri's history will be a Wild Card, this Wild Card was decided by the various countries of the NSC. The Wild Card was Firewind feat. Tara Teresa with the song "Breaking The Silence". Points recieved and awarded '''Overall points recieved - TOP 10 (Final Only) #Lusiti: 44 points #Saksjaowie: 33 points #Lyapunovia: 33 points #Astique: 31 points #Begonia: 31 points #Instir: 24 points #Scorpiona: 20 points #Reignland: 20 points #Reym-l-Dneurb: 19 points #Sunoma: 17 points Overall points awarded - TOP 10 (Final Only) #Alinta: 28 points #Mooseland: 24 points #Saint Joe & Southgulfia: 22 points #Calypso: 22 points #Lusiti: 18 points #Zombira: 18 points #Giggshood: 18 points #Begonia: 17 points #Swelatie: 16 points #Comino: 16 points Last Update: 21.12.07 Nation Song Contest Spin-offs